Aria Potter, The Future Unfolded
by xoMakaellaMxo
Summary: Aria Potter has her future handed to her; how will her friends and family react to some of her life's biggest secrets? How will she cope with leanring of her friends and families deaths? Read and find out! girl!harry
1. Chapter 1

Aria Lily Potter was walking back to her common room furious. She had six days left to find a partner for the Yule ball, or else she would show up alone. Much to her great disappointment, she had been told she was required to show up with a partner to open the ball with a traditional dance.

Her first thought was to ask Cedric -the boy she was crushing on, and her fellow champion- but he mentioned he was going with his girlfriend. The Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang. The boys in her dorm said they would've gone with her (as friends of course) but they all had dates already. Even Ron bloody Weasley! Ron, her best friend, who was clueless and completely tactless somehow managed to get Padma Patil to go with him! Dean was going with Pavarti, and Seamus with Lavendar. Neville even had a date, he was taking Rons younger sister Ginny who otherwise wouldn't be able to go.

Aria's fury of thoughts was interupted when their was a sudden bright white light, and she felt the similiar feeling she had when they used a portkey before the World Cup. Seconds later she was dropped hard on the floor. Jumping to her feet with her wand drawn, Aria looked around quickly to notice she was in a room very similiar to the Gyffindor common room, and she was not alone. She saw the entire Weasley family trying to get up off the floor, Hermione Granger standing a few feet away in a similiar posture. Across the room were Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, her Godfather Sirius Black, her 'uncle' Remus Lupin, Aurors Nymphadora Tonks (who prefered to only be known by her surname) and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, and a turqoise haired boy she didn't know. She slowly lowered her wand and jumped on her confused godfather, hugging him tightly.

"SIRIUS!" He quickly realized who attacked him and hugged her back before turning to the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, any ideas as to where we are or why we are here?" He obviously had not noticed the strange boy that everyone else was staring at.

"No, my boy, I do not. However, he may." He gestured towards the only calm person in the room; the turqoise haired stranger who was sitting on a chair.

"Er, right I guess I should explain," he smiled sheepishly. "My name's Teddy, I understand this is going to sound udderly preposterous, but I'm from the future. In the future the war is over, but with too many unnecessary lost lives. We've created a seperate timeline, and have temporarily frozen it. This is so I can tell you of your future and help change it." As ridiculous as it sounded, Aria couldnt help but believe him. She did not know why, but she could tell he wasn't lying.

"And we're just supposed to go along with this? How do we know you are not a death eater?" Kingsley raised an eyebrow at the boy, while Moody nodded in agreement.

"Hm, we thought you might say that. First of all; I'm not born yet in your timeline, and Voldyshorts was defeated and killed two months after I was born, so it'd be pretty hard for me to be a supporter of someone I never knew. Also, if I was a Death Eater why would I come here to help you change the future and destroy him? Anyways, i was given some information that only certain people would know. This information was given to me by the Aria from my time who is also my godmother!"

"For some reason I want to believe you, but I feel like if I don't ask then Moody will never forgive me soooo..." Aria trailed off indicating for Teddy to continue.

"Oh right, well Aria said to give you these letters; they are personalized for each person that way Im not blurting out secrets in front of everyone..." He pulled a stack of envelopes from his bag and passed them out. Aria opened hers, feeling a bit weird about reading a letter she supposedly wrote to herself.

_Aria,_

_ Right, this probably sounds ridiculous. I get it, but Teddy's telling the truth (or atleast if he told you he's from the furture, then he is...). Your probably wondering how he's going to tell you and help you chaange the future. Well, our brilliant sister-in-law who also happens to be related to us by blood (I'll send another letter dealing with that later!) has created a spell that transfers everything that happened during a certain time period (or atleast that is relevant!) into a book! Yes, you will be reading about books that are from your point of view about your life. Don't worry though, none of it has happened yet so you can't be toooo embarassed! I guess I should tell you a few thigns before you start reading though shouldn't I? Well first don't be too upset about the ball; Cedric turned out to be only a crush that lasted maybe a few more days from now ;)! We end up going with an amazing guy,and had an amazing night! The next few years in the books are horrible. They are filled with war and death; remember that this is all changing! When people you care about die I know you will be upset; but don't worry too much because it won't happen this time! I figure I should tell you a bit about my life now, since I may be sending some important people from my life there to meet you guys for a bit._

_This might seem really strange to you now (unless you already have a crush on him; I honestly look back and remember loving him as far back as I can think!) but we are married to Mr. Fred Weasley! I'm pretty sure one of the first few chapters shows the start of our relationship. The past sixteen years that we've been married, and the four and a bit years we dated have been absolutely amazing. He always keeps a smile on my face and keeps me from freaking out (which we both know would happen alot if it weren't for him!). Teddy is our godson, he's just about to turn seventeen and we consider him our oldest child. He lost his parents during the war when he was a few months old and Fred and I have basically raised him with the help of his grandmother. After Teddy we have three children; James Sirius and Lily Luna are twins and fifteen. They will probably come to visit, but they are both very much like us pranksters and always taking care of everyone else. Then we have little Drake Charlus Septimus. This summer you will need to go to Gringotts with Sirius (after he's cleared of course; no need to cause any heart attacks!) and speak with the Potter family accountant. As the last remaining Potter, you become the head of house, when you come of age you will be known formally as Lady Aria Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, informally as Aria Potter-Weasley! In my time Sirius did not have any children and left you as the heir to the black family. I am known as Lady Aria Potter-Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black, informally as Aria Potter-Black-Weasley. Mouthfull isn't it? I'm sure Sirius can explain all the Ancient and Noble house stuff to you later, so I won't get into that. But just so you know, after Teddy comes of age he will become the head of the Black family and the role of head of house potter will be left to James when Fred and I are no longer able to take the spot. _

_Now don't worry, everything will turn out for the better,_

_xx, Lady Aria Lily Potter-Black-Weasley,_

Looking up from her letter Aria scanned the room until she caught Fred's eye and he winked at her. While everyone else was reading or thinking about what they read, Fred made his way to stand next to Aria.

"So we're married..." he smirked as she blushed.

"So I've been told." She replied quietly. She's always had a bit of a crush on Fred but she assumed he thought of her as just his little brothers best friend.

"I know you probably already have a date but well I really like you and I was hoping maybe you'd want to go to the ball with me?" Aria almost wanted to giggle. She had never seen Fred this nervous; it was utterly adorable. He was biting down on his lip and had his eyebrows crinkled while running a shaky hand through his already messy hair.

"I'd love to!" She smiled as he let out a breath of relief.

"What do you think everyone else's letter said..."

"Probably who they married, where they work that sort of thing I guess."

"I bet you five galleons that my future sister in laws are Hermione, Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour, Percy's girlfriend Audrey and Angelina." Fred ponders as Aria shakes her head.

"Hermione, Audrey, Fleur, and I'll bet one of your brothers doesn't get married, and one of them is gay." Aria smirked as Fred contemplated this.

"Which one do you think is gay?" He asked her as she looked around at them all.

"Hmm...Ron." Fred stared at her as if she had suddenly said she was giving birth to a cerbrus.

"No way! If any of them it would definitely be Percy!" Fred almost shouted but dropped his voice when people started to turn towards them.

"No Im serious! Ron's the only one of your brothers who no one has ever heard him talk about a girl, let alone done anything with a girl! I don't think it's Percy; Remember in Ginny's first year she walked in on him and Penelope Clearwater snogging?" Fred's face turned slightly green at the reminder of his brother snogging his ex and he shuddered slightly.

"I see your point...I still don't think Ron's gay though." Aria rolled her eyes and told him he wouldn't be so sure of himself when he was handing over the five galleons.

"Soooo has everyone read there letters?" Teddy asked awkwardly to the room full of people staring at him. He had never liked crowds...why couldn't she have sent Jay and Lily back! he mentally groaned.

"Okay well then I guess we should read...we'll start basically where you were when I brought you all here...just to clarify Aria you were on the way to your common room, right?" When she nodded he nodded his head and picked up the smaller of the four books...makes sense it's starting half way through the year I guess.


	2. Chapter 2 The Yule Ball

_A/N: EVERYTHING in bold does NOT belong to me; it's the work of the amazingly brilliant J.K. Rowling!_

**"Aria Potter and The Goblet of Fire; The Yule Ball."**

"Ooh! I hope its fun!" Hermione smiled brightly. Contrary to popular belief, she was just as excited as the next girl about the ball.

**"Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays Aria was in no mood to work when term ended, and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying herself as fully as possible along with everyone else. Gryffindor Tower was hardly less crowded now than during term-time; it seemed to have shrunk slightly too, as its inhabitants were being so much rowdier than usual. Fred and George had had a great success with their Canary Creams, and for the first couple of days of the holidays, people kept bursting into feather all over the place. Before long, however, all the Gryffindors had learned to treat food anybody else offered them with extreme caution, in case it had a Canary Cream concealed in the center, and George confided to Aria that he and Fred were now working on developing something else. Aria made a mental note never to accept so much as a crisp from Fred and George in future. She still hadn't forgotten Dudley and the Ton-Tongue Toffee."**

Hermione paused for a second as those who were there to witness that snickered, until Mrs. Weasley glared at them.

**"Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. The house-elves down in the kitchen were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savory puddings, and only Fleur Delacour seemed to be able to find anything to complain about.**  
**'It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food,' they heard her saying grumpily as they left the Great Hall behind her one evening (Ron skulking behind Harry, keen not to be spotted by Fleur). 'I will not fit into my dress robes!'"**

Aria rolled her eyes; Fleur had been a nice girl form what she had seen so far, but she was way to vain for her liking. Hermione huffed and Ron looked slightly put out; Hogwarts had amazing food, what was this girl thinking! Well, Hermione's thoughts were more leaning towards Arias..

**"'Oooh there's a tragedy,' Hermione snapped as Fleur went out into the entrance hall. 'She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?'"**

"Ouch, Hermione, what did she ever do to you?" Charlie joked, having not seen this side of the sweet-natured girl he had met the previous summer. Instead of answering, Hermione shot him a playful glare and resumed reading.

**"'Hermione - who are you going to the ball with?' saod Ron. He kept springing this question on her, hoping to startle her into a response by asking it when she least expected it. However, Hermione merely frowned and said, 'I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me.'**  
**'You're joking, Weasley!' said Malfoy, behing them. 'You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?'"**

At this everyone in the room was seething with anger...some more than others. Charlie held his hands tightly in fists at his side, wishing to get a chance at the ferret. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

**"Aria and Ron both whipped around, but Hermione said loudly, waving to somebody over Malfoy's shoulder, 'Hello, Professor Moody!'**  
**'Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?' said Hermione**"

This got much laughter from the room, especially the twins and Sirius, while Hermione was blushing.

**"scathingly, and she, Aria, and Ron went up the marble staircase laughing heartily.**  
**'Hermione,' said Ron, looking sideways at her, suddenly frowning, 'your teeth...'**  
**'What about them?' she said,**  
**'Well, they're different... I've just noticed...'**  
**'Of course they are - did you expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?'**  
**'No, I mean, they're different to how they were before he put that hex on you. ... They're all...straight and - and normal-sized.'"**

"Wow Ron, you have so much tact..." George rolled his eyes at his youngest brother.

**"Hermione suddenly smiled very mischievously, and Aria rolled her eyes, had it really taken Ron this long to notice? Then again...**  
**'Well ... when I went up to Madam Pomfrey to get them shrunk, she held up a mirror and told me stop her when they were back to how they normally were,' she said. 'And I just ... let her carry on a bit.' She smiled even more widely. 'Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my braces. You know, they're dentists, they just don't think teeth and magic should - look! Pigwidgeon's back!'**  
**Ron's tiny owl was twittering madly on the top of the icicle-laden banisters, a scroll of parchment tied to his leg. People passing him were pointing and laughing, and a group of third-year girls paused and said, 'Oh look at the weeny owl! Isn't he cute?'**  
**'Stupid little feathery git!' Ron hissed, hurrying up the stairs and snatching up Pigwidgeon. 'You bring letters to the addressee! You don't hang around showing off!'"**

"Just because they think the owls cuter than you doesn't mean you should take it out on him, Ron!" Charlie teased and ruffled Ron's hair, who in turn shot a glare before turning back to the story.

**"Pigwidgeon hooted happily, his head protruding over Ron's fist. The third-year girls all looked very shocked.**  
**'Clear off!' Ron snapped at them, waving his fist holding Pigwidgeon, who hooted more happily than ever as he soared through the air. 'Here - take it, Aria,' Ron added in an undertone as the third-year girls scuttles away looking scandalized. He pulled Sirius's reply off Pigwidgeon's leg, Aria pocketed it, and the hurried back to Gryffindor Tower to read it.**  
**Everyone in the common room was much too busy in letting off more holiday steam to observe what anyone else was up to. Ron, Aria, and Hermione sat apart from everyone else by a dark window that was gradually filling up with snow, and Aria read out:**

**Dear Aria,**  
**Congratulations on getting past the Horntail. Whoever put your name in that goblet shouldn't be feeling too happy right now! I was going to suggest a Conjunctivitis Curse, as a dragon's eyes are its weakest point - That's what Krum did!' Hermione whispered - but your way was better, I'm impressed.**  
**Don't get complacent, though, Ari. You've only done one task;whoever put you in for the tournament's got plenty more opportunity if they're trying to hurt you. Keep your eyes open - particularly when the person we discussed is around - and concentrate on keeping yourself out of trouble. Keep in touch, I still want to hear about anything unusual.**  
**Sirius.**

**'He sounds exactly like Moody,' said Aria quietly, tucking the letter away again inside her robes. ''Constant vigilance!' You'd think I walk around with my eyes shut, banging off the walls ...'**  
**'But he's right, Aria,' said Hermione, 'you have still got two tasks to do. You really ought to have a look at that egg, you know, and start working out what it means ... '"**

"I was also just worried about you pup, I hadn't seen you in awhile sweetheart."  
"I know, I'm just not used to having anyone worrying about me..." She said softly, playing with the hem of her shirt, while Sirius closed his eyes and counted slowly, trying not to get too angry thinking about that rat and how much he had ruined.

**"'Hermione, she's got ages!' snapped Ron. 'Want a game of chess, Ari?'**  
**'Yeah, okay,' said Aria. Then, spotting the look on Hermione's face, she said, 'Come on, how'm I supposed to concentrate with all this noise going on? I won't even be able to hear the egg over this lot.'**  
**'Oh I suppose not,' she sighed, and she sat down to watch their chess match, which culminated in an exciting checkmate of Ron's involving a couple of recklessly brave pawns and a very violent bishop.**

**Aria awoke very suddenly on Christmas Day. Wondering what had caused her abrupt return to consciousness, she opened her eyes, and saw something with very large, round, green eyes staring back at him in the darkened, so close they were almost nose to nose."**

"WHAT? What is it? Are you okay? It's not some creepy pervert is it?" Sirius started freaking out, to the amusement of others. Especially those who recognized the description as Dobby the house elf.

**"'Dobby!' Aria yelled, scrambling away from the elf so fast he almost fell out of bed. 'Don't do that!'"**

"Oh, thank Merlin! It's just a house elf..." Sirius leaned back in his chair.

**"'Dobby is sorry, ma'am!' squeaked Dobby anxiously, jumping back-ward with his long fingers over his mouth. 'Dobby is only wanting to with Aria Potter 'Merry Christmas' and bring her a present, ma'am! Aria Potter did say Dobby could come and see her sometimes, ma'am!' **  
**'It's okay,' said Aria, still breathing rather faster than usual, while her heart rate returned to normal. 'Just - just prod me or something in the future, all right, don't bend over me like that ... ' **  
**Aria pulled back the curtains around her four-poster, took her glasses from her beside table, and put them on. Her yell had awoken Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. All of them were peering through the gaps in their own hangings, heavy-eyed and tousle-haired."**

"WOW. WOW. WOW. Why are you in the boys dorm? You sleep in the boys dorm? WHAT? How is that possible, or appropriate? WHY are you sleeping in the boys dorm? Did they do anything to you? Are you okay? Who's idea was this?" Sirius started ranting, as Remus rolled his eyes though he understood. He had not been too happy when he was informed of this at the beginning of the previous year.  
"SIRI! Calm down!" Aria began, " I sleep in the boys dorm because there was an abnormally large amount of girls sorted into Gryffindor in my first year, and they didn't have enough room to put in another bed. Someone had to go in the boys dorm, and since all the other girls hated me... well other than Mione... I offered to switch. There are lots of protections around my bed so none of them can even touch it unless they are keyed into the wards...which only Ron is because sometimes I have really bad nightmares and someone has to shake me awake... and NO none of them have ever done anything to me." Aria explained, and though he understood he still did not like it one bit.

**"'Someone attacking you, Ari?' Seamus asked sleepily.**  
**'No, it's just Dobby,' Aria muttered. 'Go back to sleep.'**  
**'Nah ... presents!' said Seamus, spotting the large pile at the foot of his bed. Ron, Dean, and Neville decided that now they were awoken they might as well get down to some present-opening too. Aria turned back to Dobby, who was now standing nervously next to her bed, still looked worried that he had upset Aria. There was a Christmas bauble tied to the loop on the top of his tea cozy.**  
**'Can Dobby give Aria Potter her present?' he squeaked tentatively.**  
**' `Course you can,' said Aria. 'Er ... I've got something for you too.'**  
**It was a lie; she hadn't bought anything for Dobby at all, but she quickly opened her trunk and pulled out a particularly knobbly rolled-up pair of socks. They were her oldest and foulest, faded pink, and had once belonged to Aunt Petunia. The reason they were extra-knobbly was that Aria has been using them to cushion her Sneakoscope for over a year now. She pulled out the Sneakoscope and handed the socks to Dobby, saying, 'Sorry, I forgot to wrap them ... '**  
**But Dobby was utterly delighted.**  
**'Socks are Dobby's favorite, favorite clothes, ma'am!' he said, ripping off his odd ones and pulling on Aunt Petunia's. 'I has seven now, ma'am ... But ma'am ...' he said, his eyes widening, having pulled both socks up to their highest extent, so that they reached to the bottom of his shorts, 'they has made a mistake in the shop, Aria Potter, they is giving you two the same!'"**

The entire room was full of laughter,especially from those who had met the elf.

**"'Ah, no, Aria, how come you didn't spot that?' said Ron, grinning over from his own bed, which was now strewn with wrapping paper. 'Tell you what, Dobby - here you go - take these two, and you can mix them up properly. And here's your sweater.'**  
**He threw Dobby a pair of violet socks he had just unwrapped, and the hand-knitted sweater Mrs. Weasley had sent. Dobby looked quite overwhelmed."**

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley looked hurt. Ron turned a deep red and sank into his seat.  
"Sorry mum," He said sheepishly.

**"'Sir is very kind!' He squeaked, his eyes brimming with tears again, bowing deeply to Ron. 'Dobby knew sir must be a great wizard, for he is Aria Potter's greatest friend, but Dobby did not know that he was also as generous of spirit, as noble, as selfless - '**

**'They're only socks,' said Ron, who had gone slightly pink around the ears, though he looked rather pleased all the same. 'Wow, Aria - ' He had just opened Aria's present, a Chudley Cannon hat. 'Cool!' He jammed it onto his head, where it clashed horribly with his hair.**  
**Dobby now handed Aria a small package, which turned out to be - socks.**  
**'Dobby is making them himself, ma'am!' the elf said happily. 'He is buying the wool out of his wages, ma'am!'**  
**The left sock was bright red and had a pattern of broomsticks upon it; the right sock was green with a pattern of snitches.**  
**'They're ... they're really ... well, thanks, Dobby,' said Aria, and she pulled them on, causing Dobby's eyes to leak with happiness again. 'Dobby must go now, ma'am, we is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!' said Dobby, and he hurried out of the dormitory, waving good-bye to Ron and the others as he passed.**  
**Aria's other presents were much more satisfactory than Dobby's odd socks - with the obvious exception of the Dursleys', which consisted of a single tissue, and all-time low - Aria supposed they too were remembering the Ton-Tongue Toffee. Hermione had given Aria a book called Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland, as well as a witches nail polish set that had mood changing polish; Ron, a bulging bag of Dungbombs; Sirius, a handy penknife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot as well as a charm bracelet that had once been her mothers (complete with a stag, wolf, the grim and a newly added snitch); and Hagrid, a vast box of sweets including Aria's favorites: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Fizzing Whizbees. There was also, of course, Mrs. Weasley's unusual package, including a new sweater (green, with a picture of a dragon on it - Aria supposed Charlie told her all about the Horntail), and a large quantity of homemade mince pies. The last gift was a package from Remus, with a letter explaining that the charm bracelet Sirius had sent he had recovered with some other things from the Potter's home, and a extravagant emerald green pendant necklace that happened to match the exact colour of her Yule Ball gown."**

"I asked Molly what colour gown you had gotten. It made shopping a lot easier." Remus said, though was disapointed that his niece new what he had gotten her for Christmas early.  
"Thanks Uncle Moony, I'm sure i'll love it!"

**"Aria and Ron met up with Hermione in the common room, and they went down to breakfast together. They spent most of the morning in Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was enjoying their presents, then returned yo the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.**  
**They went out onto the grounds in the afternoon; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle. Hermione chose to watch Aria and the Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in, and at five o'clock said she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball.**  
**'What, you need three hours?' said Ron, looking at her incredulously and paying for his lapse in concentration when a large snowball, thrown by George, hit him hard on the side of the head.**  
**'Actually, I should get going too! Have fun boys!' She called, as she ran to catch up with Hermione.**  
**'Who're you going with?' he yelled at the girls, but they just waved and disappeared up the steps into the castle."**

"Ron, we are not going to tell you, so stop asking!" They both said sternly, though with a hint of a smile on their faces.

**"Aria spent the next few hours in the Gryffindor Girls dorms for a change; usually she was only up there if Hermione was upset and locked herself in her room, or for the monthly Gryffindor Girls Sleepover. Aria and Hermione took full advantage of Hermione's roommates being very into beauty and fashion, and let them be their dolls for the afternoon. Pavarti and Lavender did their makeup, while Fay and Clare worked on their hair. When they were done, the two girls were shocked...Hermione's hair was no loner the bushy, uncontrollable mess it usually was; instead there was beautiful curly ringlets pulled up with a dyed pink Lily attached. Aria's hair was also different from her normal messy, straight locks. In their place, were big soft curls with a few pieces pulled back to frame her face. **  
**When the clock said seven, Aria decided to descend to the common room; Hermione would be meeting her at the Ball later. Wearing her necklace from Remus, and her green ball gown (though not none to anyone, underneath her gown she was secretly wearing converse shoes- she couldn't stand in the heels), she walked down to the common room."**

"OOH! We get to find out who Arias going to the ball with!" Sirius said slyly, somewhat scarind Fred as he realized he would probably now not live to take her to the ball.

**"The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colors instead of the usual mass of black. Fred was waiting for Aria at the foot of the stairs. He looked very handsome indeed, in dress robes of a deep black with Gryffindor (or Weasley) red trimming. Aria was relieved to see he was very calm, as she herself was a mess. She hated being the centre of attention, and tonight she would be."**

"WHAT!No, no, no no. No boys. Absolutely not." Sirius protested shaking his head, much to the amusement of Remus.  
"But..but...you were just excited to find out who I was going with!" Aria yelled, throwing her hands up int he air.  
"Well I thought you were going with like Ron...or Neville..."  
"Oh, so Ron and Neville aren't boys anymore?" Aria smirked at the look on Ron's face.  
"Yes but they are the same age as you, and Ron isn't sneaky enough to try anything and Neville is too afraid and too polite to."  
"So you're saying I can't take Aria to the ball because you think I'm going to try and get in her pants?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.  
"Maybe." Sirius said, being the typical overprotective godfather that he was.  
Everyone rolled their eyes and decided to ignore him.

**"'You look...wow..beautiful..' Fred murmured, as he lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss on it, despite Aria's rolling of her eyes. **  
**'Thanks,' she said. 'You look quite handsome yourself!' She giggled quietly as he turned a soft pink. **  
**'Where's Hermione? I thought she would've come down with you...' He asked, noticing the girl was not behind her.**  
**'She'll be down later!' She smiled, though she saw Ron look questioningly at the stairs, obviously wondering what she could still need to do.**  
**The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. Aria and Fred found George and Angelina standing with the rest of the Quidditch team. Angelina had a bright turqoise gown on, with her dark hair swept to the side. Aria watched as Fleur Delacour passed, looking stunning in robes of silver-gray satin, and accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. **  
**'Where is Hermione?' Ron asked again, ignoring Pavarti who was his date. Aria sent an apologetic look to the girl before rolling her eyes."**  
**"Honestly Ron, pay attention to your date! And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend.."Aria huffed.**  
**"A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Aria's opinion made him look like a vicar. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembles moss-coloured boulders, and neither of them, Aria was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner."**

"Of course they didn't, who would have gone with them? They are rude, unintelligent and urgh!" Hermione ground out frustrated.

**"The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes Aria recognized. It seemed that no one around her did though, so she didn't say anything but smiled. Over their heads she saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights - meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.**  
**The Professor McGonagall's voice called, 'Champions over here please!'**  
**Aria readjusted her necklace, beaming; she and Fred said 'See you in a minute,' to Ron, Pavarti, George and Angelina and walked forwards, the chattering crowd parting to let them through. Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Fleur Delacour and roger Davies stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Cedric and Cho were close to Aria too; she looked away so she wouldn't have to talk to them, as she could not stand Cho. Her eyes fell instead on the girl next to Krum. Following her line of vision, Fred's eyes landed on her too before his jaw dropped.**  
**It was Hermione."**

"WHAT" Hermione was a deep red colour, embarrassed beyond belief. She knew this would end bad...

**"But she didn't look like Hermione at all. Her hair had been curled; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently; or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling - rather nervously - but the reduction in size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever; Aria couldn't understand how Ron hadn't noticed it before.**

**'Hi, Aria!' she said. 'Hi, Fred!'**  
**Fred was gazing at Hermione in disbelief, though not rudely. He wasn't the only one either; when the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum;s fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her. Ron, however, walked right past Hermione without even looking at her."**

"Jerk,"

**"Once everyone else was settled int he Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up towards a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. **  
**The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.**  
**As much as Aria hated the attention, she did her best to keep a smile on her face (which wasn't that hard considering she was standing next to Fred). She caught sight of Ron and Pavarti as they neared the top table. Ron was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes. Pavarti was looking sulky. **  
**Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore and expression remarkably like Ron's as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madam Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Crouch, Aria suddenly realized, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley; Fred's older brother. Aria saw Fred grimace slightly out of the corner of her eye; it was no secret that the Weasley twins and third son did not exactly get along well."**

Here both Mrs. Weasley and Aria sighed deeply. Mrs. Weasley obviously upset with the lack of closeness between her third son and the rest if her family, while Aria was upset that her friends could be so lucky to actually have a large and amazing family yet could be so cold to their brother, regardless of how much of a prat he could be. She wished she could have an older bother, even if he was a stuck up prat. All she wanted was a family.

**"When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Aria. Aria took the hint and sat down next to Percy, who was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and an expression of such smugness that Aria thought it ought to be fined.**  
**'I've been promoted,' Percy said before Aria could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as supreme ruler of the universe. 'I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him.'**  
**'Why didn't he come?' Fred asked. Neither of them were looking forward to being lectured on cauldron bottoms all through dinner.**  
**'I'm afraid to say Mr. Crouch isn't well, not well at all. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising - overwork. He's not as young as he was - though still quite brilliant, of course, the mind remains as great as it ever was. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the whole Ministry, and then, Mr. Crouch suffered a huge personal shock with the misbehavior of that house-elf of his, Blinky, or whatever she was called. Naturally, he dismissed her immediately afterward, but - well, as I say, he's getting on, he needs looking after, and I think he's found a definite drop in his home comforts since she left. And then we had the tournament to arrange and the aftermath of the Cup to deal with - that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around - no, poor man, he's having a well earned, quiet Christmas. I'm just glad he knew he had someone he could rely upon to take his place.' **  
**Aria, and she suspected Fred too as she had just managed to elbow his gut in time to stop him from speaking, wanted very much to ask whether Mr. Crouch had stopped calling Percy 'Weatherby' yet, but resisted the temptation.**  
**There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plated, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Aria picked hers up uncertainly and looked around - there were no waiters. At her questioning glance Fred shrugged, he didn't know , however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, ' Pork Chops!'**  
**And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Aria glanced up at Hermione to see how she felt about this new and more complicated method of dining - surely it meant plenty of extra work for the house-elves? - but for once, Hermione didn't seem to be thinking about S.P.E.W. She was deep in talk with Viktor Krum and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating.**"

This caused Hermione to turn back into the deep red; was she really so distracted over some boy? She was acting like Lavendar for goodness sakes!

**"It now occured to Aria that she had never actually heard Krum speak before, but he was certainly talking now, and very enthusiasticaly at that.**  
**'Veil, ve have a castly also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking,' he was telling Hermione. 'Ve have just four floors, larger even than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. but in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains - '**  
**'Now, now, Viktor!' said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, 'don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!'**  
**Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. 'Igor, all this secrecy ... one would almost think you didn't want visitors.'**  
**'Well, Dumbledore,' said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, 'we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?'**  
**'Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all of Hogwart's secrets, Igor,' said Dumbledore amicably. 'Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turn on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon - or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder.'**  
**Aria snorted into her plate of goulash as Fred tried to hide his snicker as a cough. Percy frowned, but Aria could have sworn Dumbledore had given her a very small wink.**  
**Meanwhile Fleur Delacour was criticizing the Hogwarts decorations to Roger Davies.**  
**'Zis is nothing,' she said dismissively, looking around at the sparkling walls of the Great Hall.'At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course ... zey are like 'uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb. We 'ave none of zis ugly armor in ze 'alls, and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, 'e would be expelled like zat.' She slapped her hand onto the table impatiently. Fred and Aria both rolled their eyes but smiled at each other. Neither could stand listening to this table of boring conversations much longer.**  
**Roger Davies was watching her talk with a ver dazed look on his face, and he kept missing his mouth with his fork. Aria had the impression that Davies was too busy staring at Fleur to take in a word she was saying. **  
**'Absolutely right,' he said quickly, slapping his own hand down on the table in imitation of Fleur. 'Like that. Yeah.'**  
**Aria looked around the Hall. Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables; he was back in his horrible hairy brown suit and gazing up at the top table. Aria saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals flittering in the candlelight.**  
**Hermione was now teaching Krum to say her name properly; he kept calling her 'Hermy-own.'**  
**'Her-my-oh-nee,' she said slowly and clearly.**  
**'Herm-own-ninny.'**  
**'Close enough,' she said, catching Aria's eye and grinning."**

"I hate when you two do that, you just look at each other an know what you're thinking, its bloody creepy and impossible to keep up!" Ron exclaimed before shrinking into his seat at the attention given to him.

**"'What are you smiling at?' Fred whispered in her ear, not having caught the conversation.**  
**'Krum can't save Mione's name to save a life.' She giggled softly, smiling as Fred chuckled and squeezed her hand.**  
**When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.**  
**The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Aria, who had been so interested in watching them that she had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up. **  
**Luckily for her, Fred had been paying attention and was standing in front of her offering he his hand.**  
**'May I have this dance?' He questioned, not that they really had much of a choice, but smiling at the red head Aria followed him onto the brightly lit dance floor as the Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune. Fred placed his hand on her waist and gently grabbed a hold of the her other hand. Aria avoided catching anyone's eye (she could see Seamus and Dean waving at her and sniggering), and focused on what she was supposed to do.**  
**It was a lot better than she had anticipated. Aria had no clue how to dance, but Fred seemed to know exactly what to do and how to move so she followed his graceful movements so she wouldn't make a fool of herself. As they glided across the dance floor, she kept her eyes fixed over the heads of the watching people, and very soon many of them too had come onto the dance floor, so that the champions were no longer the center of attention. Neville and Ginny were dancing nearby - she could see Ginny wincing frequently as Neville trod on her feet - and Dumbledore was waltzing with Madam Maxime. He was so dwarfed by her that the top of his pointed hat barely tickled her chin; however, she moved very gracefully for a woman so large. Mad - Eye Moody was doing an extremely ungainly two-step with Professor Sinistra, who was nervously avoiding his wooden leg."**

This caused many to snort or laugh, especially Aria who had heard Fred's comment to George about a prank involving someones body part to be turned into a wooden leg when they are snogging or any other situation it could be super awkward to happen in...

**"As they neared the two Professors, Aria overheard Angelina whisper to George that Moody's eye was creepy and shouldn't be allowed. Aria smiled while Fred chuckled lightly, not breaking their movements. **  
**Aria heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipe with relief. The Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the hall once more, and Aria stepped back from Fred.**  
**'Do you think they will play any Muggle music?' She asked , somewhat hopeful, as Fred handed her a glass of punch. He seemed to contemplate her question before answering with a smile.**  
**'Probably; a large majority of the students here are muggleborn or half-blood so I think they would play at least a few to make them more comfortable, I mean I don't imagine you or Hermione grew up listening to The Weird Sisters or Celeste Warbeck, and probably would have more fun dancing to say the Beatles or a modern pop band.'**  
**'You know Muggle music?' She looked up shocked. His blue eyes twinkled down at her."**

"YOU KNOW MUGGLE MUSIC!" Hermione and Aria shrieked in excitement, hugging the twin tightly.  
"This is soooo exciting! Now we have someone to talk to about this stuff! EEP! Oh my gosh, we should go to a muggle dance together!" They both started rambling until they were pulled into their seats with hands over their mouths.

**"'Yep! First year George and I made friends with lots of muggleborns and halfbloods, they taught us lots. Plus you know Dad is a Muggle-maniac!' They both laughed fondly thinking of Mr. Weasley as they made their was towards the table that the miserable looking Ron and Pavarti were sitting at. **  
**'How's it going?' Aria asked Ron, sitting down and taking a sip of Fred's drink when he wasn't looking (she had finished hers already). **  
**Ron didn't answer. He was glaring at Hermione and Krum, who were dancing nearby. Pavarti was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, one foot jiggling in time to the music. Every now and then she threw a disgruntles look at Ron, who was completely ignoring her. Fred sat down on Aria's other side, and put his arm on the back of her chair casually. Aria nudged him in the side and nodded her head towards Pavarti. not getting the hint, she whispered to him.**  
**'Offer to dance with Pavarti, I'm going to make Ron dance with me so he doesn't have a choice but to talk to me.' Rolling his eyes playfully, but understanding her need to help her friends, he got up and made his way to the younger girl before politely asking for a dance. Joyful that someone actually was paying attention to her, unlike Ron, she accepted and left Aria to literally pull a protesting Ron out of his seat and onto the floor.**  
**'No Ron! You are dancing with me and that is final.' As the boy was obviously clueless as what to do, she placed his hands awkwardly on her hips before wrapping her own around his shoulders. As they swayed to the music, she finally got him to let go of the anger.**  
**'What's up? Why are you so angry that Mione came with Krum, Ron?' She asked softly, looking up at the boy who was practically her twin. Rolling his eyes at the look she was giving him, he answered.**  
**'No, I'm not jealous Ar. I just don't like that she's here with him. She just won't listen to me; sure he may be nice to her and acting all gentlemanly, but he's still a lot older than her and famous. He had a major ego, whether he shows it in her prescence or not, and I'm just trying to look out for her.'"**

"RON!" Hermione jumped on him teary eyed making him blush but accept her hug.

**"To say Aria was shocked was an understatement. She had honestly thought all the bitterness he had been holding towards the couple this evening was due to jealousy; never had it crossed her mind that he was just trying to look out for their best friend. Squeezing him in a tight hug, she left him to continue dancing with her own red-haired boy; Mr. Fredrick Weasley.**  
**'So how did it go with Ron? Is he secretly planning a way to kidnap Krum and hide him away so he can keep Hermione to himself?' He joked as they started dancing to the upbeat song.**  
**'No he's not actually jealous at all; more pissed off that she's here with an older guy and trying to look out for her but doesn't know what to do.' That was the end of them talking about well, anything really. **  
**An hour later the two were exhausted from dancing and had moved towards the table they had previously sat at, only to witness a fight break out between Ron and Hermione.**  
**'It's hot, isn't it?' said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. 'Viktor's just gone to get some drinks.' **  
**Ron gave her a withering look. 'Viktor?' he said. 'Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?' The two winced at Ron's tone; this probably wouldn't end well."**

"Roooon!" Aria groaned, putting her head in her hands. The boy grinned sheepishly and muttered an apology.

**"Hermione looked at him in surprise. 'What's up with you?' she said.**  
**'If you don't know,' said Ron scathingly, 'I'm not going to tell you.' **  
**Hermione stared at him, then at Aria, who shrugged.**  
**'Ron, what - ?'**  
**'He's from Durmstrang!'spat Ron. 'He's competing against Aria! Against Hogwarts! You - you're -' Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, 'fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!'**  
**Hermione's mouth fell open.**  
**'Don't be so stupid!' she said after a moment. 'The enemy! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?'**  
**Ron chose to ignore this. 'I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?' **  
**'Yes, he did,' said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. 'So what?'**  
**'What happened - trying to get him to join spew, were you?'**  
**'No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he - he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn;t been able to pluck up the courage!' **  
**Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply you would've thought she was a rose. **  
**'Yeah, well - that's his story,' said Ron nastily.**  
**'And what's that supposed to mean?'**  
**'Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with ... He's just trying to get closer to Aria - get inside information on her - or get near enough to jinx her - '**  
**Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered.**  
**'For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Aria, not one - '**  
**Ron changed tack at the speed of light.**  
**'Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I supposed you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions -' Aria had to physically pull Fred back from jumping in at Hermione's defence. The twins had sort of taken over the role of watching out for Hermione, a mix of annoying older brothers and someone who was raised in the wizard world to explain customs and such to the muggleborn, they didn't take lightly to anyone hurting her.**  
**'I'd never help him work out that egg!' said Hermione, looking outraged. 'Never. How could you say something like that - I want Aria to win the tournament, she knows that, don't you, Aria?'**  
**'You've got a funny way of showing it,' sneered Ron.**  
**'This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!' said Hermione hotly.**  
**'No it isn't!' shouted Ron. 'It's about winning!'**  
**People were starting to stare; Aria sincerely hoped they would be done soon, she knew better than to step into the middle of their arguments but she also wanted to help.**  
**'Ron,' said Aria quietly, ' I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum - '**  
**But Ron ignored Aria too.**  
**'Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are,' said Ron.**  
**'Don't call him Vicky!' **  
**Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face. Part of Aria wanted to follow her, to make sure she was alright, but she also knew Hermione wouldn't be ready to talk about it yet and would be angry at Aria for not staying at the Ball.**  
**'Are you going to ask me to dance at all?' Pavarti asked Ron.**  
**'No,' he said, still glaring after Hermione.**  
**'Fine,' snapped Pavarti, and she got up and went to join her sister and friends so fast that Aria could have sworn she had been summoned with a Summoning Charm.**  
**'Vare is Herm-own-ninny?' said a voice.**  
**Krum had just arrived at their table clutching two butterbeers.**  
**'No idea,' said Ron mulishly, looking up at him. 'Lost her, have you?'**  
**Krum was looking surly again.**  
**'Veil, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks,' he said, and he slouched off. "**

"That was intense." Said a few of the people who were not used to the trios major fights that happen occasionally. Those that had witnessed one or more, knew that the actual fight was terrible but it blew over quickly and when it did they were closer than ever.

**"Seeing Percy headed towards them, Fred pulled Aria in another direction.**  
**'Let's go for a walk,' he muttered to Aria, ' get away from Percy... and everyone else..'**  
**Fred and Aria edged around the dance floor and slipped out into the entrance hall. The front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights int he rose garden winked and twinkled as they went down the front steps, where they found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues. Aria could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benched. Aria and Fred set off along one of the winding paths though the rosebushes but only got a short way before Fred stopped them. **  
**'I, uh, I had a really great time tonight Ari...' He said somewhat shyly. Aria thought the blush that graced his faces was very cute.**  
**'So did I!' She chirped, much more confidently than he had.**  
**'I um well I really wanted to tell you that I uh I really like you Ar, and um well I was wondering, well more like desperately hoping, if um you would like to be my girlfriend?' He stuttered going even dark pink as his blue eyes locked with her emerald green. Aria felt very giddy inside, and had to repress a very loud and girlish squeal. Instead, she shocked them both by fiercely grabbing a hold of his face and pulling it down to hers and kissing him passionately on the mouth."**

"WOW, WOW, WOW! No, absolutely not! No kissing boys, at ALL!" Sirius protested waving his hands around frantically while Remus nodded eagerly at his side. Aria and Fred, who were a deep red but holding hands, rolled their eyes and gestured to keep reading.

**"While momentarily shocked, it quickly passed and Fred responded to her lips eagerly. Their lips moved in sink, both filled with warmth and more joy than imaginable. Only pulling back when absolutely necessary to breath, did Fred stop to say something.**  
**'I'm taking that as a yes?' he breathed in her ear. Aria grinned and pulled him back in for another kiss before whispering in his ear, 'Of course you can, you dolt.' **  
**Before they could do anything else, they heard an unpleasantly familiar voice causing them both to freeze.**  
**'...don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor.'**  
**'Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!' Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be over-heard. 'It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it-'**  
**'Then flee,' said Snape's voice curtly. 'Flee - I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts.'"**

"This seems suspicious and a potentially awkward situation." George deducted, thinking of the things that could happen if Snape or Karkaroff walked into Fred and Aria.

**"Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner. Snape has his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushed, and dark shapes emerged from them.**  
**'Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!' Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. 'And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!' as a boy went rushing after her. Before he was able to see either of them, Fred slipped behind another bush pulling Aria with him. As she was slipping around the corner, Aria caught a glimpse of Karkaroff who looked slightly discomposed to see the students may have overheard them. Snape kept wlaking, his long black cloak billowing out behind him. Karkaroff hurried away after Snape. Aria and Fred continued down their path. **  
**'What's got Karkaroff all worried?' Fred muttered.**  
**'And since when have he and Snape been on first-name terms?' said Aria slowly.**  
**They had reached a large stone reindeer now, over which they could see the sparkling jets of a tall fountain. The shadowy outlines of two enormous people were visible on a stone bench, watching the water in the moonlight. And then Aria heard Hagrid speak.**  
**'Momen' I saw yeh, I knew,' he was saying, in an oddly husky voice."**

"Oh God." Aria muttered wide eyed. She soooo did not want to hear anymore of this. From the looks of many of the others she could gather they didn't either.

**"Aria and Fred froze. This didn't seem like the sort of scene they ought to walk in on, somehow ... Aria looked around, back up the path. and saw Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies standing half-concealed in a rosebush nearby. She tapped Fed on the shoulder and jerked her head toward them, meaning that they could easily sneak off that way without being noticed (Fleur and Davies looked very busy to Aria), but Fred got a mischievous look in his eye before smirking down at her. **  
**'Are you trying to say you want to go snog behind a rosebush, Ar?' he whispered teasingly into her ear. Red faced, Aria rolled her eyes and pushed him slightly. They didn't move."**

This caused many to chuckle; an almost expected comment from the red haired twin, but cute none the less. Aria blushed and turned to hide her face in a chuckling Fred's shoulder. The only one who didn't find it that funny was Sirius, but that was to be expected. He didn't want to hear his little girl flirting with her boyfriend; or to hear about them snogging. He shuddered thinking about it."

**"'What did you know, 'Agrid?' said Madam Maxime, a purr in her low voice."**

Many scrunched up their faces; especially the students. Ron looked particularity disturbed by this.

**"Aria definitely didn't want to listen to this; she knew Hagrid would hate to be overheard in a situation like this (she certainly would have) - if it had been possible she would have put her fingers in her ears and hummed loudly, but that wasn't really an option. Instead she tried to interest herself in a beetle crawling along the stone reindeer's back, but the beetle just wasn't interesting enough to block out Hagrid's next words.**

**'I jus' knew ... knew you were like me ... Was it yer mother or yer father?'**  
**'I - I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid. ...'**  
**'It was my mother,' said Hagrid quietly. 'She was one o' the las' ones in Britain. 'Course, I can' remember her too well ... she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well ... it's not in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her ... might be dead fer all I know ...'**  
**Madame Maxime didn't say anything. And Aria, in spite of herself, took her eyes off the beetle and looked over the top of the reindeer's antlers, listening. ... She had never heard Hagrid talk about his childhood before. **  
**'Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh. ...' Hagrid's deep voice broke. Madam Maxime was listening, motionless, apparently staring at the silvery fountain. 'Dad raised me ... but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help, mind. Very kind ter me, he was ...'**  
**Hagrid pulled out a large spotted silk handkerchief and blew his nose heavily. **  
**'So ... anyway ... enough abou' me. What about you? Which side you got it on?'**  
**But Madame Maxime had suddenly got to her feet. **  
**'It is chilly,' she said - but whatever the weather was doing, it was nowhere near as cold as her voice. 'I think I will go in now.'**  
**'Eh?' said Hagrid blankly. 'No, don' go! I've - I've never met another one before!'**  
**"Anuzzer what ,precisely?' said Madame Maxime, her tone icy. Aria could have told Hagrid it was best not to answer; she stood there in her shadows gritting her teeth, hoping agianst hope he wouldn't - but it was no good.**  
**'Another half-giant, o' course!' said Hagrid."**

"HAGRID!" Hermione face palmed at the idiocy of her large friend.

**''Ow dare you!' shrieked madame Maxime. Her voice exploded through the peaceful night air like a foghorn; behind him, Aria heard Fleur and Roger fall out of their rosebush. 'I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave - I 'ave big bones!'**  
**She stormed away; great multicolored swarms of fairies rose into the air as she passed, angrily pushing aside bushed. hagrid was still sitting on the bench, staring after her. It was much too dark to make out his expression. Then, after about a minute, he stood up and strode away, not back to the castle, but off out into the dark grounds in the direction of his cabin.**  
**'C'mon,' Aria said, very quietly to Fred. 'let's go...'**  
**But Fred didn't move. **  
**'What's up?' said Aria, looking at him.**  
**Fred looked around at Aria, his expression very thoughtful.**  
**'Did you know?' he whispered. 'About Hagrid being half-giant?'**  
**'No,' Aria said, shrugging. 'So what?'"**

"I,m confused...what's the big deal?" Aria asked, looking around realizing this was yet another thing she should know about her world, but doesn't. Because of Voldemort.  
"Well, to those of us who know Hagrid well enough to know he is basically an overgrown teddy bear, it' snot a big deal. To most, it is a reason to hate or shun him. Giant's aren't well liked and are often very vicious in nature." Remus explained, Aria nodding somewhat understanding.

**"She knew immediately that she was once again revealing her ignorance of the wizarding world. Brought up by the Dursleys, there were many things that wizards took for granted that were revelations to Aria, but these surprises had become fewer with each successive year. Now, however, she could tell that most wizards would not have said 'So what?' upon finding out that one of their friends had a giantess for a mother.**

**'I'll explain inside,' Fred said quietly, 'c'mon...' **

**Fleur and Roger Davies had disappeared, probably into a more private clump of bushes. Aria and Fred returned to the Great Hall, Ron and George were sitting at a distant table with their dates, and it appeared as though George and Angelina were trying to cheer Ron up. Hermione was once again dancing with Krum. Fred and Aria sat down at a table far removed from the dance floor. **  
**'So?' Aria prompted her boyfriend. 'What's the problem with giants?'**  
**'They're not exactly...nice...' Fred struggled to find the right word and finished lamely. **  
**'Who cares?' Aria said. 'There's nothing wrong with Hagrid!'**  
**'I know there isn't, but... blimey, no wonder he keeps it quiet,' Fred said, shaking his head. 'i always thought he'd got in the way of a bad Engorgement Charm when he was a kid or something. Didn't like to mention it...'**  
**'But what's it matter if his mother was a giantess?' said Aria, still kind of confused.**  
**'No one who knows him will care, 'cos they'll know he's not dangerous,' said Fred slowly. 'But... Ar, most giants are vicious. It's like Hagrid said, it's in their natures, they're like trolls ... they just like killing, everyone knows that. There aren't any left in Britain now, though.'**  
**'What happened to them?'**  
**'Well, they were dying out anyways, and then loads got themselves killed by Aurors. There're supposed to be giants abroad, though... They hide out in mountains mostly...'**  
**'I don't know who Madame Maxime thinks she's kidding,' Aria said, watching Madame Maxime sitting alone at the judges' table, looking very somber. 'If Hagrid's half-giant, she definitely is. Big bones . . . the only thing that's got bigger bones than her is a dinosaur.' **  
**This made Fred full out laugh, until Aria saw the looks they were getting and punched him in the gut.**  
**'Merlin, Ar' He wheezed, clutching his stomach. 'So mean to me!' Aria rolled her eyes and thought that Hermione may have been correct when she said the French visitors were stuck up and rude."**

Aria blushed when a few people snorted, though she did notice Hermione blushing as well. She wasn't usually the type of person to judge others or say such rude things, but Madame Maxime did seem quite rude...

**"Aria and Fred spent the rest of the night discussing things from the wizarding world that Aria probably ought to know, both too toward to dance anymore. When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall. Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, but Aria was perfectly happy to be going to bed; as far as she was concerns, the evening had been mostly fun (okay a lot of fun) but she definitely needed to sleep.**  
**Out in the entrance hall, Aria and Fred saw Hermione saying good night to Krum before he went back to the Durmstrang ship. She gave Ron, who was passing by, a very cold look and swept past him up the marble staircase without speaking. Aria and Fred followed her, but halfway up the staircase Aria heard someone calling her.**  
**'Hey- Aria!'**  
**It was Cedric Diggory. Aria could see Cho waiting for him in the entrance hall below, and could feel Fred stiffen beside her. She rolled her eyes; was he seriously still angry about the Quidditch match last year?**  
**"Yes." Fred and George nodded at the same time, as if it was obvious. **  
**"Seriously!? Cedric told us he didn't think it was fair, that we should have had a re-match, and you are still angry?" Aria looked at them as though they were crazy, which they were considered by most to be.**  
**'Yeah?' said Aria coldly as Cedric ran up the stairs towards her. Cedric looked as though he didn't want to say whatever it was in front of Fred, who shrugged and stayed put.**  
**'Listen . . . ' Cedric lowered his voice. 'I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?'**  
**'Yeah,' said Aria slowly, as if talking to a child. He gave her a look but didn't say anything.**  
**'Well . . . take a bath, okay?'**  
**'What?'**  
**'Take a bath, and - er - take the egg with you, and - er - just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think. . . . Trust me.'**  
**Aria stared at him."**

The Aria in the room looked confused as well, though many others had look of understanding on their faces. Remus smiled as he noticed her trying to remember something; it was a look he had often seen on her face when he was teaching her the Patronus Spell as she was thinking of happy memories. These were times when you could clearly see her mother in her, the ways he scrunched up her nose and tilted her head to the side like Lily did when she was studying. As he looked to his side he saw Sirius had a fond look on his face, clearly thinking the same thing.

**"'Tell you what,' Cedric said, 'use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh'. Gotta go . . . want to say good night - ' He grinned at Aria again and hurried back down the stairs to Cho.**  
**Aria walked back to the Gryffindor Tower in silence. That had been extremely strange advice. Why would a bath help him to work out what the wailing egg meant? Was Cedric pulling her leg? Was he trying to make Aria look like a fool, so Cho would hate her even more?**  
**The Fat Lady and her friend Vi were snoozing in the picture over the portrait hole. Aria had to yell 'Fairy Lights!' before she woke them up, and when she did, they were extremely irritated. She climbed into the common room and found Ron and Hermione having a blazing row. Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face.**  
**'Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?' yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.**  
**'Oh yeah?' Ron yelled back. 'What's that?'**  
**'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!'**  
**Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girl's staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Aria.**  
**'Well,' he sputtered, looking thunderstruck, 'well - that just proves- completely missed the point-'**  
**Aria didn't say anything. She liked being back on speaking terms with Ron too much to speak her mind right now - but somehow thought that Hermione had gotten the point much better than Ron had. She turned and gave Fred a quick kiss before telling him she was going to check on Hermione. He nodded and said he's deal with Ron. Inwardly, she was thankful she wouldn't have to. As much as she loved Ron - he was her first friend, and practically her brother - sometimes he was too much of a prat for her to handle."**

"Wow, thanks Ar." Ron said sarcastically. She just smiled brightly at him, making few chuckle.


End file.
